


A un Millón de Años Luz

by usudamit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/pseuds/usudamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Está parado frente a la tienda, buscando un regalo para su gran amigo. Hace exactamente tres años que conoció a Oikawa gracias al voley. Pero, todo toma un giro inesperado con una confesión y Hajime siente desesperación tratando de evitar que la distancia entre ambos aumente mucho más... aún cuando esta es literal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A un Millón de Años Luz

Cuando Hajime conoció a Tooru, ambos estaban terminando la primaria y si bien, sus temas académicos iban por líneas totalmente diferentes, fueron las charlas del vóley aquellas que los unieron un poco más.

Ahora, tres años después, Iwaizumi Hajime está parado frente a una tienda buscando un regalo para su gran amigo. ¿Por qué? Se cumplirá un nuevo aniversario desde que se conocieron y aunque suene algo cursi para él, Oikawa Tooru siempre tiene cualquier cosa preparada como sorpresa, regalos extraños desde un gorro con detalles bastante extravagantes, de esos que encuentras en el fondo de la caja de los recuerdos de la abuela, hasta una réplica del sistema solar hecho con pelotitas de _aislapol._ Oikawa era bastante detallista con esas cosas e Iwaizumi jamás en la vida había realizado un regalo, pero ahí estaba a las afueras de la pequeña librería cercana a su casa buscando cualquier cosa para poder escribirle unas palabras cursis y enviarlo.

Sí, enviarlo.

Oikawa vivía a casi 60 kilómetros de distancia y aunque eso era poco en un país tan avanzado en transporte, jamás se habían visto con Iwaizumi. Tres años y ni una visita, pero claro, después de todo solo eran amigos.

La verdad, era un tema complicado para Iwaizumi, quizás tenía un sexto sentido o quizás, Oikawa era muy directo con las muestras de cariño y eso que no era solo con él, existían muchos que también se llevaban un trozo del cariño de Oikawa, Hajime los odiaba y siempre se formaba alguna pequeña discusión entre ambos. Pero el tema del momento, es que cumplían tres años de relación amistosa y había que celebrarlo.

Compró una libreta con motivos espaciales y tomó la bicicleta para regresar a su casa, desde el momento que entró a la tienda sintió que el teléfono iba a explotar con tantos mensajes y llamadas perdidas, así que no tardó en regresar la llamada en cuanto se lanzó a la cama al momento de regresar a casa.

— Iwa-chaaaaan… ¿por qué no me atendías? – se escuchaba al otro lado del teléfono a modo de reclamo.

— Estaba ocupado, Babykawa – soltó una corta risa, la cual fue acompañada enseguida por las risas del otro. Todo era un agradable juego.

—¿Qué me compraste?

— Nada

—¡Que cruel, Iwa-chan!

Y así siguió una larga charla de casi dos horas en las cuales no solo hablaron de la cotidianidad de sus días, Oikawa se dio el tiempo de hablar con lujo y detalle sobre la práctica de Voley y cómo eran sus largos días como maestro de un pequeño saqueador, mientras que el otro lo escuchaba atento aunque a ratos lo regañaba por ser abusador con los chicos de primer año.

—Creo que has olvidado que también pasaste por eso, no puedes ser tan cruel

—Iwa-chan, tienen que aprender – soltó una risa, aunque al notar que el otro no le acompañaba, agregó – ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera charla? Fue por algo más o menos similar.

Hizo un silencio y cerró los ojos, recordaba ese día, más que nada porque fue uno de esos que no se olvidan fácilmente.

Iwaizumi participaba en el club de vóley de su escuela y aunque eran pocos chicos inscritos, la regla de oro se repetía al igual que en cada rincón del mundo y era que los de primer año debían hacer todas esas tareas que detestan hacer los de cursos mayores. Él tenía un carácter de mierda y la verdad, no iba a tolerar que un chico le exigiera que sacara la red y recogiera todos los balones solo por ser nuevo. Así fue como después de pelear con medio club, regresó a su casa, encendió la computadora y lo primero que le apareció, fue una publicación de esos grupos sobre vóleibol deseándole a todos los chicos “futuros jugadores” un excelente inicio de año escolar. Es ahí cuando Iwaizumi no encontró nada mejor que publicar en el mismo grupo una enorme queja a todos los miembros de los clubes de escuela denunciando el abuso de poder por parte de los mayores, claro, la publicación tuvo algunos _likes_ y palabras de apoyo, otros se sintieron ofendidos y él, encantado se dio el tiempo de responder uno a uno con hermosas palabras. Hizo una pausa para comer algo y cuando regresó notó que tenía más notificaciones de las esperadas, seguro eran más palabras de molestia o más _likes_ de pobres chicos que se vieron afectados en el primer día. Pero la sorpresa fue cuando notó que una persona había dado el dedito arriba a todos los comentarios que acababa de escribir, sí, a todos. Intentó no darle mayor importancia, pero esa misma persona ya le había enviado una solicitud de amistad y sin pensarlo mucho, la aceptó.

“Tú y Oikawa Tooru son amigos, revisa aquí lo que ha compartido en su muro”

La verdad no le importaba y enseguida comenzó a hacer otras cosas, pero aquel muchacho ya le había enviado un mensaje.

“Amé tu publicación! <3 Creo que tienes razón y que se jodan todos los flojos de último año. Claro, a mí no me pidieron hacer nada porque yo soy muy bueno en el vóley y solo entrenaron conmigo. Pero espero que te dejen en paz, Iwa-chan”

Iwa-chan… el chico lo había agregado hace menos de cinco minutos y ya le tenía un apodo. Eso lo sacó de sus casillas y la verdad, ya sentía ganas de eliminarlo, bloquearlo y si es necesario, denunciarlo por spam para que Facebook desactivara su cuenta de la faz de la tierra. Pero antes de hacerlo, quiso hacer que se sintiera incómodo para que se arrepintiera de agregarle, así que solo se limitó a responder.

“Gracias”

“No es nada <3 por cierto, perdón por agregarte así como así, no debes agregar a mucha gente desconocida y por eso tienes poquitos amigos”

Lo último solo podía significar una cosa, el muy acosador se dio un lujo de revisar todo su perfil (que por cierto era muy simple, sin muchos estados ni fotos) y además, le revisó la cantidad de amigos. Cerró la ventana la ventana del chat y comenzó a hacer otras cosas, pero los mensajes por parte del otro iban en aumento. Felicitaciones, acababa de terminar con su paciencia y era momento de cortar todo rápido, abrió la ventana y antes de comenzar a escribir, se detuvo en el último mensaje.

“Perdón : ( no me elimines ni me ignores, o sea, creo que te hago sentir incómodo… mira, vi un video donde parece que estás jugando. Tu saque es muy bueno, pero creo que sería mejor si no te inclinaras tanto antes de saltar, así todo será muy fluido”

“… ¿en verdad?”

“Sí! Mira, mañana me puedo grabar haciendo un saque que estoy practicando, lo vi en un video de youtube y en verdad se ve muy bueno”

“Está bien…”

“Se ve que no eres de hablar mucho, Iwa-chan, pero no importa, me caes bien : ) ¿Qué posición juegas”

Y así fue como Iwaizumi le respondía a cada mensaje, aunque de mala manera, pero con el tiempo acabó mejorando y ahí estaban ahora, con tres años de relación uno al teléfono del otro.

—¿Iwa-chan?! No me digas que ya te has quedado dormido

Parpadeó varias veces, por un momento había olvidado que estaba al teléfono, aunque la verdad Iwaizumi solo se había dejado llevar por aquel recuerdo que ya estaba cumpliendo tres años.

—No, estoy bien… ¿me decías?

—Que no me quiero graduar, tonto

—Pero si acabamos de comenzar el año, solo no pienses en eso ahora

—No… Iwa-chan, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo y es un poco complicado…

Por el tono de su voz, el cual era diferente a todos los tonos de Oikawa escuchados hasta ese día, se notaba que era algo bastante complicado.

—Pues, dime

Un largo silencio, pero Oikawa estaba al otro lado del teléfono, podía sentir su respiración.

—¿Tooru? ¿Tienes problemas con la señal? – se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana donde la señal era un poco más bondadosa.

—Me gustas, Iwa-chan…

— … ¿disculpa?

—¡ME GUSTAS, IWA-CHAN!

Se quedó helado, las palabras no salían y al parecer eso no importaba, estaba pegado con el teléfono en la oreja y el tono de llamadas era lo único que se escuchaba, Oikawa había cortado.

**Author's Note:**

> Debo reconocer que la formación de estas mil y tantas palabras fueron extremadamente complicadas. Estuve más de un año desconectada de todo esto por diversos motivos, pero el de mayor peso fue que estoy terminando mi carrera universitaria y los tiempos en verdad se me han visto muy acortados. Pero bueno, haikyuu me ha regresado la vida y cuando se trata de estos dos, se me endulza hasta la última fibra de mi ser. Espero que sea de su agrado, sea libre de comentar cualquier cosa y los consejos u otros, bienvenidos son. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
